Dark Feelings
by ROBRK TEAM
Summary: An accident causes one of the Titans to get out of commission, so an Honorary Titan is brought in to make up for the loss, and will one of the titans admitt who she likes written by By D Hurricane,Qwertyman & theFlyingfrog Robrk BBXRAEXArgent


Hey dudes it's me, D Hurricane! You may be wondering what I'm doing with a different screen name… well, it's because this is an alliance of three great writers! That would be Qwertymann and the Flying Frog... okay so I've asked these two writers to make a story with me. Needless to say they're both lazy. Mostly Qwertymann (Qwertymann editor's note: I do not disagree with this statement.) LOL okay don't wanna waste your time, now I'm gonna be the one writing disclaimers seeing as am the only one who has to say it.

D Hurricane: We ROBRK TEAM do not own Teen Titans in anyway shape or form, so please support the official release! On with the Show!

**_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

The day was peaceful; each citizen was having a regular day in Jump City thesun was high in the sky, anywhere you were to look you'd see the people relaxing and going about their lives. Definitely an ordinary place where lifes problems and joys are well balanced everywhere, except a strange T shaped building.

"Beast Boy! No way am I making that nasty tofu stuff!" shouted Cyborg, standing next to the stove as he was cooking eggs and bacon; the food sizzling as he made it. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual meat versus tofu debates. Obviously getting Cyborg to stop making meat for breakfast wasn't working as usual.

"I told you B! There is no way would I ever cook that junk! Just eat some real food!" he said.

"Dude! I've been most of those animals, it's wrong! And tofu isn't junk… it's great!" he shouted, waving his arms around like an anime character. Raven was by the stove waiting for her tea to be ready. She was nearing her last nerve; having them so close and arguing about meat versus tofu was not her idea of peace. Her left eye began twitching as a small vein appeared on her head, pulsating as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to block out the noise they were making."MEAT!""TOFU!""MEAT!""TOFU!"

They continued shouting back and forth at one another, and Raven was already at her limit. "SHUT… UP…" she shouted, practically fuming at them. She successfully got them to be quiet. They glared at her for a second, then went back to glaring at each other, and commenced shouting again. Raven groaned in annoyance; this was the same thing each and every day. They would fight then they would drag her into it somehow. "MEAT!""TOFU!""MEAT!""TOFU!"

Raven had had enough of this. She was about to make them stop the hard way, but as she was about to tear apart her teammates, the tea finally came to a boil. They were lucky. The water had come to a boil. She sighed in relief. Her tea always calmed her down. She poured herself a cup and gently blew on it as she drowned out all the noise from Beast Boy and Cyborgs argument. She closed her eyes and took one good sip, and then opened them again. She saw Cyborg towering over Beast Boy.

"BB! I'm telling ya! Meat. Is. Good!" he shouted and he appeared to have been blown up like a large doll, and a small Beast Boy chibi looking was ducking and covering his head from the large chibi Cyborg, "And if you ate meat you wouldn't be so scrawny, and probably get a girlfriend! You don't even have any meat on your bones!"

"Hey! I don't need it and I don't want it dude! Besides, what are you talking about? I'm doing great not eating meat!" he said proudly as he attempted to flex his small arms.

"Someone looking at you would have a hard time believing that your arms aren't made of tofu," said Raven, not really caring and glad to see that the debate was now more neutral. Beast Boy glared at her, but Cyborg was laughing up a storm, as Raven just kept sipping her tea.

"Hey, I'm not scrawny… I just haven't toned my muscles is all..." said Beast Boy now looking at Raven, and pouted at the statement. Cyborg was still laughing up a storm. He was laughing so hard he couldn't help but hold his sides from the pain.

"Yeah she got ya there, B..." he said still chuckling a little. He wiped away a tear from laughter. "And I'm glad she's on my side my side!" he said, a smug smile on his face, at Beast Boy with his arms crossed and wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm not on your side, Cyborg," said Raven

"Yeah, because she's on my side!" shouted Beast Boy before Raven could protest against Cyborg. The next thing Raven knew Beast Boy was hugging her from the side, like a little brother would to his sister. Raven was shocked and then regained her cool she wasn't used to contact like that, nor did she like it.

"Beast Boy, if you know what's good for you, you'll let go, and I won't have to send you to another dimension," she said not but really sounded angry, more  
in an aggravated tone. Beast Boy eye's went blank and he let go, afraid to see what dimension she was mentioning, and quickly jumped off her. Raven cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, I am not on anyone's side, so stop thinking I am. Understand?" she said in her usual monotone with a hint of annoyance in it.

"Alright sorry Rae," Beast Boy said, sighing. Raven had a smug look on her face – it was hard to see, but it was there. Beast Boy scratched his head. "Uhm…" he drifted off. Raven shook her head, now calm, and made her way to the kitchen table. Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Raven often took sorry as good enough to get him out of… whatever things Raven may have in mind for torture for him. Raven took her seat, opened a portal and pulled out some ancient book, and began reading it.

"Man, she can be scary," muttered Cyborg,

"You're telling me," agreed Beast Boy, and then turned to the refrigerator. "Um... Cy, so we won't get Raven mad or probably hurting us, I'm just gonna have some cereal with soy milk," he said, walking to the fridge.

"Um... okay," said Cyborg, sounding dumbstruck because Beast Boy had actually given up. "I knew I'd win eventually. You just can't beat meat!" Suddenly Cyborg noticed something. He had forgotten something. He had to turn off the stove. While he was yelling at Beast Boy, his eyes went wide hoping that he wouldn't see what he thought what he was going to see. "No...! My breakfast!" he cried. Beast Boy smirked, knowing he won this time. He knew that would happen and Raven gave him the perfect distraction. He grinned evilly as he ate his cereal.

The common room doors suddenly burst open and out came the boy wonder himself. He was wearing gym shorts and a red muscle shirt, apparently having just finished training. He walked down the room with a towel hanging on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"Hey Robin, do you know where Starfire is?" asked Beast Boy. Robin looked at the kitchen table where Beast Boy was sitting next to Raven.

"Oh, uh, she said she needed a take a quick shower after training. She also said she was 'sweatier then a Gorsorkien's whatever'. She should be here in a few," he explained, taking out the carton of orange juice and drinking it all down. "Ah, I love orange juice," he said, smiling and throwing the empty carton of orange juice in the trash.

"Yeah, too bad you don't smell so good!" said Beast Boy, holding his nose. Robin raised a brow and lifted his arm up, checking for himself. His face became all green and sweaty. He quickly moved his head away from his armpit.

"Yeah, you're right. I need a shower. If Starfire asks, tell her that. See ya!" he said waving them off and went to the common room doors. After a few minutes, Starfire entered the common room, combing the tangles out of her hair. She smiled when she entered the common room.

"Morning of goodness to you all, friends!" sang the happy alien girl.

"Morning..." said Raven lazily, deep in her book. Starfire looked around and saw that Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games again. She decided to see what they were playing this morning. Starfire appeared from behind the couch, smiling.

"Good morning friends! Tell me please what this game is called that you are playing?" she asked. Beast Boys and Cyborg's gaze never left the screen. Beast Boy held the controller and kept moving from side to side, and the same went for Cyborg.

"Oh hey Star. I'm just about to kick little grass stains butt in Super Ninja Monkeys 9!" Cyborg said as they continued to play.

"Yeah right tin can!" They kept playing as Starfire cheered them both on, but in the end Cyborg was declared the winner. Cyborg's monkey ninja hit Beast Boy's with a throwing star and won. Beast Boy wasn't happy about that so he frowned and shot up from his seat.

"Dude you totally cheated!" screamed Beast Boy, pointing an accusing finger at him. Cyborg stopped his little victory cheer to smile at Beast Boy's loss, and maybe rub it in his face a little.

"Nah I don't need to cheat to whoop your green butt! Oh yeah take that green bean!" he said, laughing. Beast Boy started pouting.

"Whatever, I'm done here for now. I'll be back, right now I need to do something important," he said, making it sound important, and walked off. Truth be told he didn't have anything better tohe comic shop wasn't open until eleven. And it was only nine. The ice cream parlor wasn't open until the same  
time as the comic shop, and he didn't really like training when it wasn't scheduled, so he did the next best thing.

"Hey Rae! Wanna hear a joke?" asked Beast Boy, popping out from behind the kitchen table where Raven was still reading.

"No," she said, trying to ignore him. Not once did she pause from her book. "Good! Okay here's how it goes. What do you get when you cross a monkey with a tool?" he paused, Raven still trying to ignore him, but was proving to be difficult. "A grease monkey!" he finished. Not only didn't she laugh she, put down her book for a second.

"Beast Boy, every time I'm forced to listen to one of your jokes, a neuron of mine dies. So please stop so I can enjoy my bo.." she never got to finish as the Titan alarm went off. She cursed under her hood for the alarm sounding off every time she was doing something important, or enjoying herself. Suddenly out from the common room came Robin running in a towel as he wore a shower cap.

"Titans! Trouble!" he shouted. For some reason they didn't move and Starfire was blushing. Beast Boy and Cyborg busted out laughing as Raven dragged her hand across her face. She would have only expected this from Beast Boy. Robin noticed and looked down and saw he was half naked and screamed and ran out of the common room. After a bit more laughing, and thirty minutes of dressing and adding hair gel, they were on their way to the villain attack site. Robin and Starfire took the Rcycle, Beast Boy and Raven flew, and Cyborg took the T-car. They arrived at the scene and saw that Cinderblock was wreaking havoc once again.

Just as about Cinderblock was going to flap over another police vehicle, his hand was hit by one of Robin's explosive disks. It effectively stopped his attack. He looked to his side and saw the Titans. The giant eyed the Titans for a second and charged at them like a bull seeing the colour red. Part of Robin's costume red.

"TITANS GO!" he shouted and they surrounded Cinderblock. He charged at Raven, pulling his arms back for a massive punch. She easily phased through the ground and reappeared behind him, rose into the air, and lifted her arms.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she shouted and levitated some cars and slammed them into him. He swatted the cars away, but it was only a distraction. After the last car that he managed to slap away he was hit by a sonic cannon blast to his left, knocking him off balance.

"Booya!" the owner of the blast shouted. Robin jumped to the sky with the help of Starfire and threw a large amount of explosive disks, which covered him in smoke, but Robin could still see. He kicked the concrete villain with his powerful steeltoed shoes right on his jaw, sending him back once again.  
Beast Boy then aimed to ram him as a rhino, but unfortunately for him, Cinderblock regained some of his composure and saw the green rhino coming and sent him in the air with an upper cut. But before he could get too far in the air he was forced to morph back. Cinderblock took this as his chance, and grabbed Beast Boy's leg and squeezed it with enough force to crush a truck. He then pulled him back and shot him off like a slingshot. He blacked out from the massive force of just one hit from Cinderblock, and then crushed to the wall, and fell down hard. The other Titans gasped.

'Dude, that was so not cool... wonder where everyone went?' Beast Boy's thoughts carried him slowly through his own consciousnesses, or lack thereof. He had felt himself seeping in and out of consciousness for a few hours now. What he managed to glean from the hurried conversations around him was simple. He hit the wall, which in turn caused a serious amount of rubble to fall on him. 'Again Dude, not cool.' Cinderblock was taken down by the angry attacks of his teammates VERY quickly.

That was when he began losing sight of what happened. He knew he was dug out of there, and then either Cyborg or Raven patched him up, but he couldn't be too sure since he thought he saw a fuzzy chicken crossing the street. It was about then that he blacked out for what felt a couple of minutes. When he was aware of himself again, he found himself in the uncomfortable beds in Titans Tower infirmary, along with that annoying beeping noise from a heart monitor. 'Dude, this is so uncool. First my leg is shattered; I know it is because Cyborg said so. Then I get thrown THROUGH a wall, have said wall anher stuff fall on top of me, and now I have to sit and listen to that BEEP OF DOOM! Heh, maybe Raven would laugh at that one. I'll save it for later.'

He thought there was one incident where he had opened his eyes. But he must have been hallucinating because Raven was alone, sitting by the bed. Now that wouldn't be strange except the skin around her eyes were red as if she had been crying. That MUST have been a hallucination. 'Hey, there's that fuzzy chicken again... oh, it's pink. BAD CHICKEN, BAD CHICKEN... wait, that's not a chicken, it's a blurry form of Silkie. Good larvae, good lar... dude, are you eating a bedpan?'

Mentally sighing to himself, Beast Boy certainly felt bored. He didn't feel like opening his eyes any time soon. It was so much easier to believe that Raven had signs of crying than to open his eyes and be proven false. A twitch. An itch. He had an itchy eye now. Slowly opening up his eyes so he could rub them, he noticed Raven was still there, and still alone. Smiling dumbly, he forgot his itchy eyes so he could study her for those signs of emotional outlets he thought he saw earlier however there wasn't any sign. Her skin was just as gray; there were no tears, no tear streaks, and no sign of her crying.

Sighing out loud, he looked glumly at his lap. This was not how he wanted things to turn out. Glancing up again, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. 'Dude! Raven drools in her sleep! Sweet... now if only I had a camera...' Shrugging to himself, he picked up his hands, and held them so they would imitate a camera. "And click, dude. This so a Kodak moment." His voice, despite it being soft, woke Raven up. She quickly jumped up, the back of her hand wiping away the drool, and glared at Beast Boy.

"So help me Beast Boy, if you weren't already on the verge of critical condition, I'd throw you into the ocean, pick you up, and then send you to another dimension. And if you tell anyone what you saw you get a little one on one talk with my father!" her cold monotone voice met the silent room. Beast Boy shivered and nodded quickly, not trusting himself to not say something stupid. Raven nodded slightly. "Good. Now here's the deal. Yesterday you had your leg crushed, an arm broken, and a slightly fractured skull. You're lucky that's all you got. Well, that's all you have at this moment since there were more injuries at the time."

"Wait Rae... what do you mean more?" Her face grew even more deadpan than ever, and she looked over his shoulder at the wall.

"That's besides the point. You're safe, out of the danger zone, and recovering quickly. We estimate another month or so before you're good to go." Beast Boy waved his arms around wildly.

"Excuse me Raven! But those kind of injuries take more than a month to recover from!" She smiled a Mona Lisa smile.

"Not necessarily, in your case. I can help heal you by absorbing the pain. That will speed things along. Cyborg is also one of the best medics in the world, with him having medical book after medical book downloaded in that brain of his. And then there's your own unique physical abilities which harness animal characteristics and... Beast Boy, start paying attention please."

Beast Boy's eyes were glazed, his lids somewhat drooping. "Dude, so sleepy. Why can't you say things normally?"

Raven sighed to herself. 'Think Beast Boy's level, think Beast Boy's level...' "Your powers help heal, I help heal, Cyborg help heal."

Beast Boy sat straight up. "Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?" She sighed to herself. He could be so infuriating at times. Especially when... he got that grin he was carrying right now. "So Raven, that's one heck of a bedside manner you got there. You often drool?" Raven pulled her hood up to hide her  
blush.

"Beast Boy, I said never..."

"You said if I ever told anyone about it." Another sigh along with a growl.

"Fine then Beast Boy, tell another soul or bring it up to me." Her eyes turned red for a second. He nodded fearfully. "Good."

He sighed again. Raven noticed his forlorn expression. "What is wrong? If it's something immature then so help me I'll

"Raven." She stopped talking at the interruption. "Do you hate me?" Raven's thoughts stopped for a second. "If not hate, then do you like me least?" Where was all this coming from!?

"Beast Boy. No, I don't hate nor dislike you. And I don't prioritize who I like more among my friends." She watched his face pale.

"Oh dude! Did I say that out loud?" How long has he been thinking this?

"Yes you did. Now where is all this coming from?" He looked up. Raven seemed mildly concerned.

"It's just that... I always get threatened by you more than anyone, and I'm always who you point your anger at, although it usually is my fault." She nodded.

"Beast Boy, it is true I threaten you most. But you also get to see the best of me at times, along with the worst. I hugged you once, but when was the last time I hugged anyone else?" She watched the green teen stop to think for a moment. His brow furrowed slightly and his eyebrows brushing along his eyes. But then his ears pointed upwards, his eyes widened, and a big toothy grin crossed his face.

"So, I've got the best of both worlds with you?" She nodded. At last he got it. "DUDE! I KNEW IT! Admit it Raven, you think I'm irresistible." Anger flared within her mind.

"Beast Boy! Can't you just take a compliment without turning it into a joke?!"

"Come on Rae, you know you love me." His smile widened.

Before she could retaliate, the doors opened with Robin coming in. He looked at one to the other. From Beast Boy's grin to Raven's shrouded face. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing that interests you," Beast Boy smiled brightly while saying.

"If you say so." A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So what's up Rob?"

"Beast Boy, with your injuries, it's mandatory that you take time off. It's very important that your bones heal properly and you don't rush into the next battle." Beast Boy frowned.

"I don't want to be taking time off when a city out there needs my help! Err, our help."

"As much as I'd agree with that statement, your health comes before the city's. A fallen Titan would be too dramatic."

"Uhm… you mean bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Essentially the same thing. With you out of commission, the media is already all over it. They want pictures of you and your state. Cyborg and I have already been interviewed twice about it. It's going to be an uphill battle, keeping the media out of the Tower." He walked to the foot of the bed. "But there's more important matters to attend to."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, at four Titans, our ability in battle is going to be a bit less adequate. So, we're going to be calling in a replacement for you until you are battle ready again." Robin swallowed hard, now noticing he was sweating heavily. He didn't like having to do this, but it had to be done. A long drawn out sigh came from Beast Boy.

"Is there anything else we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Beast Boy. Look, I really don't like doing this." Beast Boy raised a brow.

"Well… have you thought all the other possibilities?" Beast Boy asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"There just are not any other possibilities, and nothing to think about. Beast Boy, you need to stay off duty for a month at the very least."

"Okay Robin, I get it… I don't like this. One bit." Robin sighed. He walked next to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder. He smiled slightly.

"Beast Boy, we care about you. If you went into battle now, it would be fatal. You'll be up and kicking bad guy butt again soon." Beast Boy smiled at him slightly.

"Yeah I guess so. So… until then, what do I do?"

"Stay in bed and try not eating too much so you won't get fat," came a sarcastic reply from Raven, who suddenly now had a book.

"I can always rely on you for that edge, can't I, Rae?" She shrugged and turned the page in her book.

"Beast Boy, take this. It's a buzzer. Since won't be able to do anything yourself, it will call one of the Titans in the tower, and whatever need you have, they'll do it for you. We have a wheelchair to wheel you to the bathroom. Also, it's mandatory you do NOT use your powers under any circumstances." Robin looked at him sternly as he said the last sentence.

"What? Why not dude?"

"The healing process is long, and your bones have to stay in the same shape while they heal, or they could heal incorrectly, which then you'd have to go into surgery. We want to try and avoid that. Plus it'd take you even longer to heal, so it's just best you don't transform."

"This just gets crappier and crappier, doesn't it?"

"Well… there's nothing more we can really do but wait. You're going to have to get used to it." Robin nodded at both of them and left.

"Man he's so weird."

"He's Robin. What do you expect?" Raven asked, still reading.

"Heh. I guess you're right." A moment of silence passed before Raven stood up and proceeded to leave. "Wait Rae. Where are you going?"

"I'm not forced to stay here under any circumstances, Beast Boy," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right. I knew that…"

"And by the way. Don't be abusing your buzzer, or it will get taken away."

"Rae! I'm not a child!" She smirked.

"Maybe, but someone would figure out you act much like one after spending a few hours with you." She started to leave again, and the door opened."WAIT!""Now what?" she asked, irritated.

"Who's being called in to replace me?" Raven turned around, her stoic face set on his, her eyes meeting contact with his own.

"Argent." With that, she turned around, cape swishing, and the door slid shut, leading Beast Boy in the quiet room to his thoughts.

**_DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

Okay dude's enjoy it was really hard to make so please pay your respects and review!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
